Necklace and Lollipops
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: Aoi is going to Nao's house to study this weekend. Before she leaves however, Aoi has lost the necklace that Nao got her for her birthday. Too ashamed to face her girlfriend without it, she desperately looks around her room to find it. One-shot, Yuri, NaoxAoi.


Aoi had a quick look through her bag. She had packed her English and math books, a pad of paper, a couple of blue pen, pyjamas, a change of clothes, a tooth brush, tooth paste and a present all wrapped up. _'That's everything,'_ she thought to herself. She got up off her bed, walked over to her mirror and began brushing her hair.

Aoi was about to go over to her girlfriend, Nao's, house for the weekend to study. She was struggling with the assignments for these two classes. So a week and a half ago, Nao invited her over for this weekend to show her what to do. She wondered though if she invited her so they could spend some time alone together since Nao's parents were going away for the weekend and when they hung out in public, Chihiro and Shino normally invited themselves along.

Whatever her reason for inviting her, Aoi was glad that she had the help. She needed to pass these classes and Nao was the smartest person she knows. Also, it's not like she minded being alone with her girlfriend, just so long as she doesn't get to distracted with thoughts of doing something else.

She finished brushing her hair and turned over to her alarm clock. It was 11:30am. She still had half an hour before she was supposed to be at Nao's house. If she leaves now she could get there and still be ten minutes early. She looked back into the mirror to give herself one last look over. She wondered if she should put something different on. She was wearing a black skirt and a white button up shirt. She was worried that wearing these clothes might cause Nao to get distracted.

After thinking about it for a couple of seconds, Aoi decided to go with what she was wearing. She would do up the top button of her shirt though, just in case. When she looked down to do up the top button, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her necklace. It was a gift from Nao for her birthday. She had worn it every day since then. She walked over to her bedside draw, where she normally kept it, to put it on but it wasn't there.

 _'Did I lose it somewhere?'_ she thought to herself, feeling slightly worried. Aoi calmed down when she remembered having it on when she got home last night. She still had plenty of time before she had to get to Nao's house. She started looking for it.

* * *

Aoi was on the verge of crying. She had spent the last hour looking and it was nowhere to be seen. Now her room was a mess and she was late. Aoi sat down on the floor and buried her face in her knees, feeling very frustrated. She wanted to go over to Nao's house but she was too embarrassed to face her. She knew that Nao would most likely brush it off like it was no big deal but that didn't make her feel better about losing the first gift that her girlfriend gave her.

"Aoi!"

Aoi's head snapped up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yes?"

"A friend of yours is here."

 _'A friend?'_ she questioned to herself. Who would be coming over to see her? She wasn't even supposed to be home right now. More importantly, why did someone have to come over? She didn't want to see anybody and even if she did, her room was in no condition for company right now.

"Give me a min-" she stopped talking when she heard her door open. She looked up to see Nao, who had a surprised look on her face. "N-Nao?" Aoi said nervously. "Wh-What are you d-doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You were supposed to come over half an hour ago." Nao said as she closed the door behind herself. "Also…" Nao paused as she looked around at the condition that Aoi's room was in. "What happened here? Is this what your room is like when you are not expecting company?" a smirk appeared on Nao's face. "I am quite surprised."

"No!" Aoi said slightly louder then she intended. "I-I just….." she tried to think of how to explain herself but nothing was coming to mind. She put her face in her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey" Nao said. Aoi lifted her head up to see that Nao was sitting on the floor right in front of her. Nao smiled at her girlfriend's embarrassment and she reached out her hand to ruffle Aoi's hair. "I was only teasing."

"Stop it." Aoi said as she pushed Nao's hand away. "I brushed my hair not too long ago."

Nao gave a small chuckle before her face became slightly more serious. "Seriously though, why aren't you at my place?"

Aoi looked away from her girlfriend's eyes, feeling ashamed. Knowing that she would only feel worse if she lied to Nao, Aoi decided to tell her the truth.

"I lost my necklace."

There was a pause before Nao finally replied. "What necklace?"

Aoi looked up at Nao. "The necklace that you bought me for my birthday, remember? I can't find it anywhere."

Aoi looked Nao in the eye, waiting for a reaction. To her surprised, Nao let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aoi asked, feeling slightly offended. She knew that Nao would think it was no big deal but she didn't have to laugh at her.

"Nothing," Nao said as she stood up. "Have you only looked in here?" she asked. Aoi gave her a nod. Nao smiled and walked out of the room. Aoi sat there on the floor, feeling confused. In a few seconds Nao was back with Aoi's necklace in her hand.

Aoi was shocked. She got up and ran over to Nao. "Where did you find it?"

"In the bathroom." She explained. "You must have took it off when you had a shower last night."

Aoi blushed, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't even thought of looking anywhere other than her room. She was lucky she had a reliable girlfriend like Nao to help her in times like this. She looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you." she said as she took the necklace out of Nao's hand and put it around her neck. Aoi smiled as she saw her girlfriend eyes widened slightly.

"Sure," Nao said as she looked away, a small blush appearing on her face.

Aoi picked up her bag and took Nao's hand. "Come on let's go to your place." she said as Aoi started to walk towards the door. She was quickly pulled back by Nao. Aoi looked back at her girlfriend confused.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Nao said as she pointed her thumb behind herself. Aoi quickly realised that she hadn't cleaned her room. There was no way she could leave it in this condition. This was going to take a while.

Aoi then felt her girlfriends hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Nao as she said "Don't worry. We will get it done in no time if we work together."

Aoi smiled. Her girlfriend really was reliable.

Once they had put everything away in its proper place, Nao collapsed on Aoi's bed with a big sigh. Aoi walked over and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Thanks for your help."

Nao looked up at her girlfriend and said "No problem."

Aoi was about to suggest that they head off when she thought of something. She went over to her bag and pulled out the present she had bought for her girlfriend. She was planning on giving it to her when she arrived at her house anyway. But since she was here, she might as well give it to her now. She walked over to Nao and handed her the present.

Nao looked at her confused as she took the present out of her hand. "What's this?"

"It's a present that I got to thank you for helping me with my assignments this weekend." Aoi explained.

"Thanks." Nao said, with an awkward look on her face. "You didn't have to do that you know. I will always help you when you need It."

"I know." Aoi said with a smile. "Go on, open it."

Nao stared at the gift for a few seconds before she slowly started tearing off the wrapping. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Lollipop maker" was written in big bold, English, letters on the box. Nao looked up at Aoi and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Aoi said as she sat back down on the bed. "I figured that you spend a lot of money on buying lollipops so I thought you would appreciate this. It took me forever to find one. I had to buy one from overseas. I am glad it arrived on ti-" she was cut off when Nao sat up and kissed Aoi on the lips. Aoi's eyes widened in shock before she pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" Aoi squeaked.

"Thanking my girlfriend." Nao said with a shrug.

"My parents are home. What if they saw you kissing me?"

A smirk appeared on Nao's face. "You weren't worried about that when you kissed me earlier."

Aoi's blushed and looked down. She had completely forgotten that she had done that earlier. She must not have been thinking.

Aoi felt her girlfriend's fingers on her chin slowly tilting her head up. They looked into each other's eyes as Nao leaned in for another kiss.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open. "Are you ok?" said Aoi's mother. Aoi and Nao both froze, their faces centimetres apart. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Aoi practically yelled as she stood up. "We were just about to go over to Nao's house." she took Nao's wrist and began to practically drag her out of the house. Bewildered, Nao let Aoi lead her. They left the house without Aoi saying goodbye to her parents.

About half way to Nao's house, Nao freed her wrist and stopped moving. Aoi turned around to face her girlfriend. "Hey, hey?" said Nao.

"What, what?" said Aoi, confused.

"I love you." Nao said with a smile. She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend but Aoi put up her hand to stop her.

"Not in public." Aoi said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Why?" Nao questioned. "No one is here."

Aoi just took hold of her girlfriends hand and said "Come on. You can wait patiently until we get to your place." Aoi then started leading Nao back to her place again, this time pulling her much more gently.

Nao smiled as she moved her hands to entwine their fingers. As much as she hated to admit it, Chihiro was right. Aoi was undoubtedly cute when she got embarrassed. She wondered how she will react when Nao tells her that she pulled her out of Aoi house so fast that she left the gift Aoi got her at her house.


End file.
